Duke Orion's story of his discovery of El Equinedorado/Meditating with the force
Here is how Duke Orion's story is revealed in Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado. Later on that night, Yuna spoke to Orion about how he came to be in El Equinedorado. Princess Yuna: Grunkle Orion? Duke Orion: Yes, Yuna? Princess Yuna: There's something I just don't understand, how did you come to El Equinedorado? And how was it that none of us ever seen you in Equinelantis? Duke Orion: Well, it was a long time ago after I left Equinelantis, Yuna. Connie Bills: Tell us more. King Solar Flare: Remember how to use the force, Brother? Duke Orion: As always, Solar Flare. King Solar Flare: Yuna, come join us. So, Yuna did as she, her grandfather and great-uncle along with Connie started their meditation. Duke Orion: Now, concentrate. Let the force guide you to the past, allow yourself in spirit. Soon, the four are transferred to the spirit world where we then come to a point in time when Solar Flare and Orion were colts. Princess Yuna: What time is this? Duke Orion: To tell the story of my past, one has to start where it all began. And we begin to when your grandfather and I were colts. Princess Yuna: And there's Great-Grandma Moonbeam and Great-Grandpa Lunarlight. King Solar Flare: That's right, Yuna, they were king and queen back then. Duke Orion: Back then, your grandfather and I had dreams despite our difference. Queen Moonbeam: Boys, it's time we continue your Jedi training. Prince Solar Flare: Come on, Brother. What are you waiting for? Prince Orion: Right behind you, Solar Flare. So, they'd left to go see their parents at the training hall. Princess Yuna: So, what were you two up to? Duke Orion: Well, while training in the ways of the Jedi, we were also in the midst of deciding what part of the kingdom we would rule when we'd raise in Royal rank. Your grandfather was on the path to be a king of course. But myself, on the other hand choose to be a duke instead. Princess Yuna: Why? Duke Orion: The way I felt it, being a prince was too much of overwhelming task in itself. However, I did make up for it in another way. Then, it flashes to another part of Orion's past. Here, we see Orion training young stallions. Duke Orion: (young adult) Alright, Troops! You all are here to become our kingdom's backbone for when any threats come fourth to try and steal your king's throne. We must not let our king fall! We will stand and fight for our king, and protect him, the queen and the royal family at all costs! Do I make myself clear? Recruits: Sir, yes, Sir. Duke Orion: I can't hear you! Recruits: (louder) Sir, yes, SIR!! Duke Orion: Good! Recruits, Banker, Element, Hardcase, and Kevlar step forward! So, the four then walk forward 2 steps) Connie Bills: Hey! That's my grandfather! Duke Orion: I knew you'd catch that, this is 3 months after he signed up for the Royal Guard. Where your's truly is captain. Duke Orion: (flashback version) You 4 have truly been the best recruits I've seen in the Royal Guard in my whole life! Today, you 4 will be the starting backbone of a new rank I will create! Today, you shall be Equinelantis' first Royal Jedi Temple Guards! Banker, Element, Hardcase, and Kevlar: (in unison) Sir, yes, Sir! Duke Orion: Banker Bills, you have shown the most outstanding lightsaber dueling skills I ever witnessed in many recruits. And because of that, you shall be the captain of this team! Banker Bills: Sir, yes, Sir! In this part of the past, Orion was preparing to leave his home. King Lunarlight: Son, are you sure you want this? Princess Yuna: And that's how you discovered El Equinedorado! Duke Orion: Yes, Yuna, I had no idea that Celestia and Luna had any foals. Connie Bills: I didn't know if I was ever born a Padawan back then. Princess Yuna: How come you never told me that before, Grandpa Solar Flare? King Solar Flare: Well, it has been so long I didn't get to tell you yet, Yuna. Duke Orion: I always prefer to be duke instead of being a prince, El Equinedorado was the path I chose to see Equestria differently. As they returned into reality, Yuna was grateful to meet her own great-uncle. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225